Belphegor
Belphegor (ベルフェゴール), also known as Phegor (フェゴール, Fegooru) in Devil Children, is a demon in the series. History Belphegor is a demon of Sloth, one of the 7 Deadly Sins. His name is a corruption of Baal-Peor, the name for the god of the Moabites. Belphegor gives people ideas for inventions that will make them rich and thus greedy and selfish. Sometimes is portrayed as a beautiful woman, but other times is portrayed as a monstrous, horned demon. Some claim that he must be worshipped on a toilet, thus we get his design in the Shin Megami Tensei games. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Jashin Clan *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Jashin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Maou Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Datenshi Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Boss *Persona 4 / Golden: Devil Arcana *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order, Case File Boss *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Belphegor is an extra boss found in Belphegor's Tower, a dungeon which can only be reached if the hero has its key, which he receives after returning the lost kid found in Moloch's Temple. After his defeat, the hero obtains the Vajra, the best weapon for the Partner. He is later fought in the final dungeon, Suzuki Company Ltd., right before Satan. ''Devil Children: Red/Black/White Book'' Belphegor alongside his brothers Zebul and Berith are bonus bosses in the Deep Hole. He can be recruited after his defeat. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Phegor, like his brothers Zebul and Verrito, can be found in the Deep Hole as recruitable Bonus Bosses. ''Devil Children: Fire & Ice Book'' Before the story began Phegor was kidnapped and sealed away by the demons of Fire and Light from Muspelheim. The Fake one would later seal away the real Zebul. When Akira defeats the Fake Berith he would express shock and stand in his way to prevent him from meeting the Fake Zebul. After his defeat he would transform into his true demonic form and disappear. Like the other Fake Brothers the difference between the real one and fake one is the skin tone and face. Persona 4 A persona that specializes in Electric Skills, Belphegor is one of the persona that can be awarded by Shuffle Time in Magatsu Inaba. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Majin Tensei 2: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''As an Ally'' ''As a Boss'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' Persona 4 ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Version 1'' ''Version 2'' Gallery Category:Devil Arcana Category:Tyrant Race Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Bosses Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Boss Type Category:DemiKids Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Bosses Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas